Nyu
by Det-chan Himitsu
Summary: ...hát mit mondjak, a cím magáért beszél... XPMindenesetre ha jót akarsz röhögni olvasd el!Starring: Vinny, Sephy és Cloud ...yay


Ez a történet két elmebeteg tizenéves fejében fogant egy végzetes(en unalmas) töri órán.

Ez egy olyan tipikus én elkezdem, te folytatod sztori… sz'tem sokan gyártanak ilyeneket.

Na mindegy…

Det-chan (ÉÉÉÉN XP) ír normál betűkkel.

_Shrou meg a dőlttel…_

Ja, egyébként a Final Fantasy VII nem a mi tulajdonunk… Vinny… nekem kell egy Vinny…

**Nyu**

Valahol messze, nagyon messze, a szomszéd háztömbben egy szőke tüsi hajú gyerek, pardon fiatal ember (23) épp a chocobóit ápolgatta, ami abból állt, hogy megfürdette őket, manikűrözte a lábukat, a saját fogkeféjével megtisztította a csőrüket és idillin elcsevegett velük.

- Kvááák? – kérdezte Cloud, mert hát ő volt az, ki más?

- Kvák Kwáá-váááááááák – válaszolta a chocobo.

_- Milyen édes – gondolta Cloud._

_- Kvááááááááááááááááák! – mondta a chocobo._

_Cloud átölelte._

_- eh… Cloud…? Mit művelsz? – mászott át a kerítésen nagy nehezen Vincent._

_- SEMMIT! – vágta rá Cloud._

_- Akkor az mi? – kérdezte a fekete hajú egyén és a chocobóra mutatott._

_- Seeemmi… - mondta motyogva Cloud és elrejtette a háta mögé._

_- eh… lenne egy kis gondom, tudnál segíteni?_

_- Pe-persze… miben? – kérdezte Cloud._

_- Sephiroth kitörte a nyakát… MIATTAM! Ah... MIATTAM!_

_- …és?_

_- MIATTAM!_

_- …_

_- MIATTAM!_

_- Ezt már mondtad… és mit tehetek?_

_- Kihívhatom a mentőket? Használhatom a telefonodat? MERRE VAN? Hogy kell beütni a számokat? …mi a mentők száma? …és mi az amit még mindig a hátad mögött rej…te…getsz…_

_- BVA! Egy CHOCOBO! MOST BOLDOG VAGY!_

_- Nyu?_

_- Nyu?_

_- Nyu… - Vincent elájult._

- Vincent? Vincent…? – valaki hívta a nevén – Vincent jól vagy?

-Hmm… még öt perc… - nyögte Vincent.

- VINCENT VALENTINE! Azonnal kelj fel! – üvöltötte Sephiroth.

- MIII? – ült fel az ex- Turk – Te kitörted a nyakadat! …MIATTAM!

- Igen, kitörtem, de Jenova bennem meggyógyított, és nem, NEM miattad törtem ki a nyakam! Egyébként mi történt veled?

- Hát… Cloud egy chocobóval jár… - közölte Vincent.

- Igen… és?

- Nyu…

_- Nyu?_

_- Nyu… - Vincent újra elájult._

_Sephiroth nézte egy kis ideig, majd felrakta egy ágyba._

_- zzZZzz… - mondta(?) Vinny._

_- Olyan aranyos – gondolta Sephy-san._

_- Hey- hey Vini – magyarázott magában Seph – Kell rád ez a bazi nagy kabát?... vagy mi… Á, dehogy – Sephiroth levette Vincentről a kabátját._

_- Hey- hey Vincent, kell rád ez a bazi nagy felső + cipő? Á, dehogy… - Sephiroth levette ezeket is Viniről._

_- Hey- hey Vinny… kell rád ez a nadrág? Á, dehogy…_

_ fél óra múlva _

_Vincent fáradtan ült fel. Mindössze egy alsónadrág volt rajta. _

_Sephiroth sehol._

_Csak ő… ruhanélkül egy ágyon. Vincent végignézett magán:_

_- Nyu?_

_- Nyu? – nézett be az ablakon egy karvaly._

_- Nyu… - Vincent ájultan dőlt vissza a párnájába._

Közben kint a ház előtt

- NEM JÁROK MIMIKÉVEL! – üvöltötte Cloud.

- …Mimike… ? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Sephiroth.

- Valami bajod van vele, he? He? He? Na gyere ki a hóra!

- …már kint vagyunk… és július van…

- Oh… izé… - Cloud előrántotta hatalmas konyhakéshez hasonlatos kardját – Ezt Mimikéért kapod!

- Mivan? Hey! Vigyázz azzal a szarral! Nagyon veszélyes! Héy! Ez fáj! Hey! HEEEY!

Fin …al Fantasy

ITT DET-CHAN!

Ez a fic igen csak régi… most találtam meg és SZÓSZERINT begépeltem. Tehát minden teljesen eredeti, egyenesen a töri óráról!

Ebben az időszakunkban nagy hatással volt ránk az Onegai Twins egy jelenete (én öszvisz annyit láttam belőle) a címet is onnan kapta XP

Folytatás nem lesz mert már nem ugyanabba a suliba járunk, és így igen nehéz lenne egy közös töri órán folytatni…

Hát, ennyi lesz mára!

Nyu…

_Hhh…működik.. …..szal…HI,ITT SHROU-CHAN!_

…… _nemtom Det hol találta meg ezt, de igaz milyen felemelő? XD_

_uguu….most képzeljétek eeel, soha többet nem írunk közös fic-eket….SOHA TÖBBET! Sniff ..ÉS SOHA TÖBBÉ NEM LÁTJUK EGYMÁST….SŐT,MÉG A HALÁLHÍRÜNKET SEM FOGJA TUDNI A MÁSIK! HÁT NEM SZÍVSZORÍTÓ? ÉN A VI. KER-BEN LAKOK,Ő MEG A …TÁVOLI….. ….VI…ker..ben… ….. ….. …. …. …. …. ….nem szóltam._


End file.
